Untitled
by Irisflower101
Summary: When Rome dies in a car accident Brian will do whatever it takes to get vengeance no matter what the cost. Now the crew must fight a new enemy Dom must protect his family but most important his boyfriend Brian from destroying himself. Dom/Brian slash!
1. Chapter 1

Brian was racing on the road around nine pm and Dom watched his boyfriend from the passenger seat.

Rome had died in a car accident earlier today and it tore Brian apart from the inside out.

" Baby talk to me". Dom said but Brian didn't even glance at his boyfriend and pressed the gas harder.

Dom sighed and put his head against the seat. He closed his eyes and must've dosed off for when he opened his eyes Brian was smacking the steering wheel with tears streaming down his face and got out of the car, slamming the door.

Brian let out a scream before his knees buckled and he sobbed into his hands.

Dom watched his boyfriend break down and waited a couple minutes before getting out of the car himself and pulled Brian into a hug.

" He was my best friend". Brian sobbed

" I know baby. I know".

Brian cried for five minutes before him and Dom got back in the car, Dom driving home holding Brian's hand.

" Your back"! Mia shouted as she saw her brothers enter

" Yeah Mia were back". Dom said and kissed her forehead,

" Dinner's ready".

Brian and Dom made their way to the table and saw the rest of the family was already there.

" Brian eat". Dom said

" I'm not hungry". Brian mumbled and moved his food around with a fork

" Yes you are. You told me before we left earlier that you didn't eat breakfast and were starving".

" That was then and this is now".

" I will literally shove it down your throat Brian! Eat"!

" I'm not fucking hungry Dominic"!

Brian stood up, his chair falling to the floor, and went upstairs before slamming the door.

Dom sighed and looked at the rest of his family who looked upstairs then at him.

" We'll eat later". Dom said and went upstairs

" Go away". Brian said into his pillow as Dom opened their bedroom door and closed it as he stepped inside, sitting on the bed.

" I'm not going anywhere".

" I've heard that one before".

" Listen Bri, I know losing Rome was hard. He was family for everyone else and this isn't what Rome would've wanted".

" You don't know what he wanted! You don't understand"! Brian shouted standing up

" Then help me understand"!

" The last thing he said to me was he'd see me again right before we got in the cars! It's my fault my best friend is died"!

Dom said nothing except pulled his boyfriend into a hug and his heart broke as Brian let out a sob.

Dom moved so the two were sitting on the bed and Brian passed out after ten minutes and Dom sighed before laying down, Brian close to his chest.

Mia peeked through the door and smiled as she saw her brothers both asleep a couple hours later.

LineBreak

Dom woke up to the sound of Brian screaming. He was thrashing around and screaming out Rome's name.

" Hey baby it's me Dom! Come on Bri wake up"! Dom shouted

Brian's eyes shot open along with himself and he put his hand again his chest for a moment.

" You alright". Dom asked after a couple minutes and Brian just nodded before glancing at the clock.

Three thirty five am.

Brian ran a hand through his hair and got up, getting dressed.

" Where you going Bri". Dom asked sitting up

" No where".

" Brian".

Brian didn't say anything. He just closed the door and ran downstairs into his car.

" BRIAN! Don't do this"! Mia shouted with tears in her eyes " Please! Brian"!

Brian shook his head and went to back up only to see Dom standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

" Get out of the car Brian". Dom said as the rest of the family arrived outside " Now".

Brian looked at Dom then at Mia and backed up the car full speed. Dom got out of the way and hopped in his own car.

Brian saw Dom in his mirror and went faster. Dom smirked and went faster also.

" Shit". Brian said and weaved through the small traffic and he felt his mind wander to his and Rome's last conversation.

*Yesterday*

" Yo homie what's up"! Rome shouted as he saw Brian arrive at the race

" Nothing man. How about you. What have you been up to".

" Enjoying being free man".

" Yeah I know the feeling. We've come along way since we first met".

" Hell yeah we have".

" I'll tell you everything you missed man".

" Yeah when I see you again. Right now I'm gonna kick some ass".

" When I see you again your ass is gonna be grass".

Brian and Rome both burst out laughing and gave each other knuckles before getting in their cars.

The race started and a few minutes later Rome's car flipped over. Brian braked, not even caring about the race, and ran over to his best friend but never made it as the car burst into flames. Rome still inside.

Present

" BRIAN"!

Brian snapped out of his daze as Dom screamed his name and his eyes widened as another car almost slammed right into him.

Brian stared at the guy and he recognized him as the one who killed Roman.

" Alright pretty boy let's do this". Brian said switching gears and went faster

" BRIAN"! Dom shouted and followed his blonde boyfriend " Bri what the hell are you doing"! He shouted into the walkie talkie

" He killed Rome". Brian growled and hit the guy with his car

" Then were gonna need the crew".

Mia, Vince, Jesse, Letty, Tej, Han and Giselle arrived and Dom smirked.

" Alright Brian what's the plan"! Tej shouted

" Kill this son of a bitch"! Brian shouted and slammed the guy with his car again

The guy smirked and pulled out a gun. He fired at Brian and he leaned as far against his seat as he could.

" Dom! He's got a gun"! Brian shouted and grunted as he got hit in the shoulder then let out a small scream as he hit him just below his ribs.

Dom shouted Brian's name as he saw him lose control of the car for a couple seconds but managed to gain control.

" I'm hit". Brian hissed as he adjusted himself " Twice".

" Your done". Dom said

" I'm not done until this guy is dead".

" Bri let us handle this".

" No. He was my best friend and I'm doing this with or without you. it's ride or die remember"?

Brian once again shifted gears, grunting as he took pressure off his wound for a split second, and sped up even faster.

" Brian stop". Han said as he saw the blonde loose control once again

" He's not dead yet".

" No but we are! Everybody move"! Letty shouted as she saw the guy that killed Roman throw out a grenade.

The grenade exploded by Brian and he couldn't dodge in time. His car flipped over in the air and Dom's heart stopped as the car hit the ground and tumbled non stop for what seemed like an eternity.

" Shit"! Jesse shouted and got out of his car along with everyone else

Brian groaned and tried to move but his body had had enough and wouldn't allow it.

" Dom". Brian whispered before he felt his eyes close and heard Dom screaming his name.

Dom helped Brian out of the car and into his own before quickly driving off.

" Come on Buster stay with me". Dom said and rushed Brian into the hospital

The doctors took Brian and Dom started pacing while the family just say down and waited to hear about their family member.

" Family of Brian O'Connor Toretto"? The doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room

" How is he". Dom asked immediately

" He'll recover. His injuries were bad but he'll make it. Brian will be released in a couple weeks but even then needs to be watched at home".

" We'll make sure of that". Letty said and the doctor smiled

" You may see him now if you like. He's not awake though".

" Go Dom".

Dom stared at his family and nodded. He followed the doctor and the doctor said he would be outside while Dom talked to Brian.

Dom walked in and he felt himself want to look away. Brian was hooked up to machine's, wires, a tube was down his throat to help him breathe, and he looked so small.

" You scared the shit out of me Buster. Your so damn stubborn but I understand why you did what you just did. We'll catch this bitch but you gotta stay with me. I can't lose you".

Dom gave Brian's hand a light squeeze and kissed him on the forehead.

" I can't lose you". Dom whispered and sat by Brian's side all night long his hand in his own, never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled: 2

" HE DID WHAT"! Dom shouted into the phone a week later.

The doctors had just called Dom about Brian who had somehow managed to escape.

" I'm so sorry Mr Torreto we don't know how this happened. We had security everywhere".

" I'll find him".

" I'm sorry".

" Don't worry about it".

Dom hung up and somehow knew exactly where his boyfriend would be. The cemetery.

They hadn't buried Rome yet since they were waiting for Brian but Dom knew the blonde would be at the cemetery anyway.

Dom parked his car at the curb and walked up to Brian, without saying a word.

" After I lost my parents I never expected to lose anybody else". Brian said and Dom realized they were standing in front of Brian's parents graves. " I can't remember shit about em".

" Never around". Dom asked grabbing Brian's hand as the blonde started to shake.

" No. I ended up in foster care then my parents died a couple years later. I was only six...I think. I started popping cars when I was fourteen then met Rome in Juvie".

" He's always gonna be with you. No matter where you go Rome's gonna be there. Whether he's laughing, yelling, telling a joke or driving, he's gonna be right by your side".

That was Brian's breaking point. His knees buckled and he fell on the floor, silent tears falling down his face.

Dom kneeled down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

After a few minutes the two stood up and Don noticed Brian had a limp.

" How'd you get out Brian". Dom asked as they got in his car

" I ummm I jumped".

Dom's eyes widened and shouted out of concern not anger " You idiot! You could've died! Jumping from a two story building window"!

" I landed on a car! I'm not that stupid"!

" You could've died Brian"!

" Maybe I wanted to"!

" Brian O'Connor Toretto if you ever think about dying on me I'm going with you". Dom growled

" Did you just call me O'Connor Toretto"?

Dom blinked several times as he realized he had in fact called Brian, O'Connor Toretto.

" Dom". Brian said grabbing his hand

" Yeah Buster"?

" I love you".

" I love you to".

" Do you ummm do know the guy that murdered Rome".

" Yeah".

" You gonna tell me".

" Nope".

" Dom I need to know".

" You need to recover and since the hospital didn't work...".

" You are not putting me on house arrest"!

" Give me your keys Brian. All of them".

Brian growled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two sets of keys and got out of Dom's car and into his.

Dom smirked as he saw his boyfriend huff in annoyance and pulled out three more sets of car keys.

" I'm driving it home". Brian said and Dom glared and growled as the blonde looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

" I'll following you O'Connor".

" Who knew Dominic Toretto was a sucker for puppy eyes".

" Just get in the damn car before I change my mind O'Connor".

Brian laughed and Dom just smirked as they drove home.

" Slow your ass down". Dom snapped as he drove in Brian's side

" I'm going one hundred"!

" I'll make you go zero in a minute".

" Prove it". Brian said with a playful smirk and sped up

" I'm gonna beat your ass".

" If you do you won't have it for yourself tonight".

" Brian I am not having sex with you".

" You know you want me".

Dom ignored Brian as he licked his lips and smacked into his boyfriend's car. Brian made a face and gained control of his car.

" Alright alright sheesh I'll slow down".

Dom watched as Brian slowed down and yelled his name as he quickly turned left and sped up again.

" Brian O'Connor Toretto your ass is mine when I catch you"! Dom shouted as he raced after the blonde

" I knew you wanted it"!

" BRIAN"!

Brian laughed and continued to race through the streets of LA all the way home.

Dom's car hadn't even stopped all the way as he quickly got out and ran after his boyfriend who slammed the door in his face.

Dom opened the door and saw Brian just before he reached their bedroom and heard the door click. That son of a bitch locked it.

" What was that about"? Mia asked

" Brian being Brian". Dom said and saw Jesse " Hey Jess where'd you put the files on the guy that killed Rome".

" I put em on your bed". Jesse said and slowed down on the last three words

" Shit"!

Dom rushed upstairs and heard Brian punch the wall with a grunt followed by a ' fuck'!

" Baby open the door". Dom said

" You were never gonna tell me were you". Brian said leaning against the door on the other side

" Bri...".

" Were you"!

" No! I was never gonna tell you it was Carter Verone who wanted revenge"!

Brian didn't reply and Dom knew he was pissed. He probably would be to.

Dom heard shuffling around and a few moments late, a zipper being zipped. Brian was leaving.

" Where you going Brian". Dom asked as the door opened and his blonde boyfriend walked by him, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

" What's it matter". Brian snapped and went to slam the door but Dom's hand stopped it.

" It matters Buster. Now where the hell do you think your going".

" Miami".

" Like hell you are! Remember last time! You had a fucking concussion"!

" I know! I'm going and you can't stop me"!

Brian went to get in the car but Dom grabbed a sharp rock and popped one of his boyfriends tires.

" You wanna test me Bri". Dom said and Brian just glared before grabbing his bag and headed back inside.

Brian threw his bag in the spare room across from his and Dom's room before slamming the door and snuck out through the window.

Linebreak

" Buster! It's time for dinner"! Vince shouted up the stairs

Brian hadn't come down all day and the family had no idea he left.

" Get your ass down here before I drag it down here"! Dom shouted and raised an eyebrow as he got no response. " Brian"!

Dom ran up the stairs, kicked the door open, and saw the open window.

" That sneaky bastard". Dom said

" So what's the plan Dom". Vince said

" We're going to Miami".


	3. Chapter 3

Brian arrived in Miami in five hours, around the time Dom and everyone realized he was gone.

He decided to fly instead of driving for nearly two days. Plus he needed to get to Miami ASAP.

" Hey Bullet". Suki said with a smile as she saw Brian arrive at his old boat house from a few years ago

" Suk". Brian replied and hugged his friend

" How've you been B".

" I've been better".

" You two were brothers B. It's okay to cry".

" I've been crying! I'm tired of crying! It's time I avenge Rome and kill Carter Verone like I should've done the first time".

Suki was about to respond until her phone started ringing and saw it was Dom.

" Hey Dom". Suki said and saw Brian move his hand across his neck which Suki knew meant ' I'm not here'.

" Brian's missing and he's hurt". Dom said

" What do you mean hurt". Suki said with a glare

Dom explained everything and at the end of it, without warning, Suki told Dom, Brian was with here.

" Go head Dom. Your on speaker". Suki said

" Hey baby". Brian said grabbing the phone and took it off speaker " I'm okay".

" Your not gonna be in a few hours. What the hell are you thinking babe". Dom said and Brian had never heard his boyfriend sound so worried.

" I want his death to be avenged Dom".

" And it will but you can't do anything yet. We found something else about Rome's death".

" What is it". Brian said and put the phone back on speaker

" Carter Verone isn't working alone. The guy goes by Hunter but nobody knows his real name. Brian promise me you'll wait till we get there".

" I can't promise that Dom and you know it". Brian said and took the speaker off

" I can't lose you Brian. Not again".

" You didn't actually lose me".

" I thought you were died. Then when I did find you you remember what you did".

" Yeah. I shot you". Brian said with a small laugh

" Even with no memories you still drove like a Buster".

Dom and Brian both laughed and after a couple minutes Dom got serious.

" Bri you can't do anything till I get there. We have no idea what we're up against".

" Dom I...".

" Promise me baby. I can't lose you".

" I can't promise that Dom and you know it. I'm sorry".

" Brian don't you dare hang up on me".

" I love you".

Brian hung up the phone and didn't get the chance to hear Dom shout his name on the other side.

" Bul...". Suki started

" I'm going for a ride". Brian said and went to buy a car

Brian got a Mitsubishi 3000GT in black and the first thing he did with it was enter a street race.

Brian won problem and collected his money before driving off and as he did he noticed someone was following him.

He drove down different roads and the guy was still following him everywhere.

After ten minutes Brian had had enough and stopped his car before he got out and saw the guy take off.

" I don't think so". Brian said and got back in his car, racing after the guy.

That was Brian's first mistake. The moment he was a few feet behind the guy, he got surrounded by three other cars. Two on his sides and one behind.

" Shit". Brian said and saw Suki's car smack the guy behind him. " Thank you Suk".

Brian quickly drove backward and flipped his car around, so it was facing forward, and took off.

" Brian you idiot"! Suki shouted as they stopped at Tej's garage and smacked him upside the head " What is wrong with you! Are you trying to get yourself killed"!

" Maybe".

Suki smacked Brian once again and called Dom.

" Your boyfriend almost got himself killed". Suki said and shoved Brian as he grabbed the phone

" She's lying Dom". Brian said, glaring at Suki

" No she's not Brian and you know it. Look baby I got a flight and I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Stay alive for me okay"?

" Dom I wasn't trying to get myself killed".

" I'll believe it when I see you. I love you Bri",

" I love you to. I'll see you soon".

" I better and like I said earlier if you die I'm going with you".

" Got it. Bye Dom".

" Bye Brian".

" Get in the car and go straight home". Suki demanded and Brian rolled his eyes as she followed him all the way to the boat house.

" Suk you didn't have to follow me". Brian said as he stepped inside the boat house

" Yes I did. Now get some rest Bullet. I'll wake you if your boyfriend gets here with the crew".

Linebreak

" Brian, baby we're here". Dom said as he shook his boyfriend awake

Everyone else was outside after they decided to give the two lovers some space.

Brian groaned and smiled when he saw Dom staring at him.

" Miss me". Brian said as he sat up and Dom pulled him into a kiss " I'll take that as a yes". He said as they pulled away

" You scare the shit out of me". Dom said and kissed Brian again " I lost you once Brian and I can't take it if I lose you again".

" When you left me in DR, I just wanted you back Dom. Leaving me a shitty yet sincere note wasn't gonna cut it. I needed you home".

" I'm here now and I'm going anywhere without you anytime soon".

Brian smiled and kissed his boyfriend. They laid down in the bed with Dom on top of Brian and smirked when they pulled away

" Tonight your ass is mine O'Connor". Dom whispered in Brian's ear

" Looking forward to it". Brian said with a wink and got up to see the rest of the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey man". Tej said and gave Brian a hug " How you holding up".

" I'm hanging in there". Brian replied and felt Dom grab his hand " So got anything new".

" We've got a few pictures of Hunter's men other then that we got nothing man". Jesse said

Everyone stepped back inside into Brian's boat house and spread out the pictures out on the table.

As Brian looked he felt his heart stop. Four out of six pictures Brian noticed as the guys that had him cornered earlier.

" Bri"? Dom asked as he saw his boyfriend spacing out

" That's the guys". Brian said, separating the guys he knew. " There the guys that had me blocked in".

" Your lucky you got out alive". Dom snapped

" Dom are we seriously gonna do this now". The blonde snapped back and everyone else slowly made their way back outside

" Yes we are! You left the house, flew to Miami without telling me, and almost get yourself! Again"!

" Oh that's perfect Dom! I left you! You left me in the DR! No explanation! You just up and left! If you hadn't've left I wouldn't've lost my memories"!

" That was your idea Brian not mine! You went to Braga! If you had stayed put you would've been fine"!

" So I was supposed to stay put and wonder if my boyfriend was dead or alive! I'm sorry if I wanted the love of my life to come home"!

" I would've came home Brian! That was the point and the plan"!

" There was no freaking plan! You made that pretty clear in the shitty ass note you left"!

" I told you I would find you! That was the plan"!

" Thats not what you said at all"! Brian shouted and Dom saw his boyfriend pull out a piece of paper before yelling again " This is what you said"!

" Brian put the damn letter away! I know what the hell I said"!

" Do you! You made it seem like I would see you again! You know when you left Dom and it was the worst time"!

" I know I should've left right after that but I had to"!

" After that! So that's what your calling your wedding proposal! That! Sometimes I wonder why I even wear the damn ring"!

" Then why do you! If your so unsure of our relationship"!

" Because this ring brought back my memories alright! Also maybe it's because I love you even after all the hell you put me through"!

Dom didn't say anything. He couldn't find the right words and saw Brian sit down with his head in his hands.

" You were right". Dom said after a few moments and saw Brian snap his head up " I should'nt've left you baby, but I wanted you to be protected".

" You could've at least said good bye Dom". Brian said standing up " Or at least called so I knew you were alive".

" I know and I'll never leave you again like that. I love you".

" I love you to. Guys you can come in now"!

" So what do we know about these guys". Dom asked

" Hunter never calls any of his guys from the same number". Jesse said, pulling a file and handed it to Brian.

" He's using disposable phones". Brian said " There good for one call, sometimes for texting. You got any names Tej".

" No man it's like these guys are unknown to everyone. There's no record of em". Tej said " The only guy we do know is Verone".

" Verone's the drug dealer right"? Vince asked

" He's also the guy Brian got a concussion from after slamming his car in his boat". Dom said, glaring at Brian who just rolled his eyes

" We went over this Dom. There was no other way". Brain said " So Hunter must be doing a partnership with Verone".

" We also got word he's got a few people selling his drugs off a the streets". Gisele said

" Then that's our plan".

" Brian what the hell are you thinking". Dom said, crossing his arms against his chest

" We send somebody in the inside".

" I know what your thinking and it's absolutely not".

" Dom I'll be fine".

" Unless you get noticed. Then your busted and get shot. I'll do it".

" Dom no"!

" Verone's never seen Dom before. It's our best option". Tej said

" You better come back to me or I swear...".

" I'm come back Buster". Dom said

" This is not our main concern but what are we doing about the sleep arrangement"? Jesse asked

" Simple". Brian said with a smirk looking at Dom who smirked back and everyone knew what they were planning. " We get a hotel and you stay here".

" Sounds good". Tej said and watched Brian grab Dom's hand before running out like a child " Glad your going to a hotel"!

" Us to"! Brian shouted and sped off to a hotel

Likebreak

" Dom". Brian said as he turned his head to look at Dom

" Yeah Brian". Dom replied and turned on his side so he was facing the blonde

" You better come back to me".

" I will Brian".

" You don't know Verone baby. He does whatever it takes to get his job done and he'll kill you if he figures out what your up to".

" Nothing's gonna go wrong. I'm gonna have the whole crew watching my back and most importantly, I'll have you".

" You don't understand Dom". Brian said sitting up " Going undercover it's dangerous especially with people like Verone".

" Bri...".

" When I went undercover for Braga the moment he realized who I was I ran it. I got in the car and drove".

" Brian you don't have to...".

" I called Mia right before I crashed the car. I told her that my cover blown and I loved her. She was screaming at me on the other line along with Vince, Jesse and Letty. I told them I'd see them again and to tell you that I loved more then anything".

" She did tell me. She told me everything and you know what my first thought was? I never got to tell him how much I loved him".

Brian turned toward Dom and kissed him. They switched positions so Dom was on top and Brian smiled as they pulled away.

" I love you Dom". Brian said

" I love you to Bri". Dom replied and kissed Brian again with full force


	5. Chapter 5

Dom woke up around ten in the morning and saw Brian was still asleep.

He got up and heard Brian groan as he didn't have his boyfriends warmth against his chest.

" Get up Bri". Dom said and playful smacked him with his pillow

" What time is it". Brian grumbled

" Time for you to get your ass up".

Brian moved his head to the side and saw Dom was already dressed.

Brian slowly got up and made his way to the shower, Dom following him to the bathroom.

" You better come back to me". Brian said as Dom leaned against the wall while beginning to brush his teeth

" I will". Dom said " Don't worry baby I'll come back to you".

" If you die on me, I'm following you Dominic Toretto".

" I promise".

Brian finished his shower in ten minutes and within fifteen more minutes both him and Dom were ready to go.

" Nice of you to join us". Tej joked as the couple entered the boat house

" Very funny". Brian said " What do we got".

" The plan is simple. Dom goes in and out like nothing. We'll be able to contact you through this Bluetooth so if anything goes awry".

" All you have to do Dom is just be yourself". Vince said " The only difference is you have a different name. Nick Johnson".

" What else". Brian said a little nervous and Dom must've noticed since he grabbed his boyfriends hand and squeezed it

" We also managed to get Hobbs to put a few undercover agents inside for extra precaution". Letty added

" I background checked them myself". Jesse said " Their all professionals and all real agents".

" Han and I will be with you the whole time inside". Gisele said " Incase you need help or a cover up story".

" Which is we're your cousins who came to you for help after money problems". Han said

" I've also hacked into the mainframe of security so we'll be able to see everything". Tej said

" This plan is full proof and you'll be fine". Mia said and handed Dom a gun along with a few things of ammo " You'll meet at this location in one hour and this is the phone you'll be using. It's got a tracking device installed. Good luck and come back".

Dom took the paper Mia was handing out to him and got himself settled.

" We're gonna be in the building a few blocks across from you". Tej said " If anything happens were only five minutes away".

Dom nodded and saw Brian biting his nails in anxiety in a corner.

" I'm coming back Bri". Dom said and kissed his boyfriend

" This is risky and you know it". Brian whispered

" I'll have Gisele, Han, Hobbs agents and you on my mind. I'm coming back baby".

Brian nodded but quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Dom sighed as he heard Brian throw up and knew it was his nerves.

The toilet flushed and soon it was time for Dom to go.

Brian gave his boyfriend one last kiss and they headed to their locations

Linebreak

" Ramsey". Brian said with a smile and hugged her

" Hello Brian". Ramsey replied with a smile " It's good to see you again".

" Been a while".

" Two years".

" O'Connor". Hobbs said with a slight smile

" Hobbs". Brian said and they shook hands

" Yo Bri he's gonna be fine". Tej said as he set up his equipment " Trust me he's gonna be fine especially with Han, Gisele and the agents".

" He better be".

" He's gonna make it out alive Bri. Have faith".

Brian took a deep breathe but it turned into hyperventilating.

" Bri"! Mia shouted and pulled him aside

" I can't do it". Brian said as he slid down the wall, his hair in his hands

" Yes you can. Dom is gonna be fine and you have to calm down. Take a deep breathe".

Brian leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breathe. Mia smiled and helped him stand back up.

" If I know anything about my brother, it's that your the only thing he cares about". Mia said and walked over to Tej with Brian on her heels

" Hey Dom how you doing". Tej asked as he got the cameras up

" Fine". Dom replied " Brian of anything does go wrong, I love you".

" Love you to". Brian said as he put on the extra headset " Promise me the first time you see Verone...".

" I'll get out don't worry Bri. We've dealt with worse".

" That's not the point Dom. I need you".

" I know".

Brian watched the cameras and saw Dom walk inside. Tej glanced at Brian who smiled as he saw Han and Gisele making out at the bar

" Having fun". Dom said with a slight smirk and got a beer

" Focus please". Brian said and glanced around the cameras " Dom look left".

Dom looked left and saw the guys he was meeting. They were staring him down and Dom felt a trickle of sweat roll down his forehead.

" You got this babe". Brian said and Mia put a hand on his shoulder since the blonde started to shake

" Hope so". Dom said and slowly walked over to guys

" Breathe and you'll be fine".

Dom wasn't sure if Brian was reassuring him or himself but he did what his boyfriend instructed.

" Here we go". Dom breathed

" Here we go". Brian whispered


	6. Chapter 6

As Dom walked toward Hunters guys, his mind flashed back to when he got the call that Brian, the love of his life, was murdered. That was a heart breaking day.

Linebreak

_"Dom its Brian," Mia cried into the phone " He was murdered."_

_Dom dropped the phone and could hear Mia sobbing on the other side and then hang up after a couple seconds. _

_" Buster". Dom whispered and waited till he got to his apartment to completely break down _

_He cried for at least twenty minutes before he pulled him together only to fall apart again. _

_A few days after that he had gone home and was met with Mia throwing herself at him. _

_" Dom". Mia cried _

_Dom just stood there and realized the last time he was in his house, Brian was with him. _

_"What happened Mia". Dom asked his voice cracking as he tried not to cry _

_"He made another deal with the Feds. Dom. He went undercover to take down some drug dealer, Braga, and you would be pardoned. He just wanted you to come home. He called me when his cover was blown and he wanted me to tell you that he loved you more then anything in the world". Mia said _

_" He really did love you". Letty said " I want you to know Dom it wasn't your fault". _

_Dom didn't say anything but let what Mia said finally process. Brian was dead because of him. The blonde just threw himself into a dangerous, mostly stupid but dangerous, situation all because he just wanted the love of his life to come home. _

Linebreak

" Bri you gotta calm down". Tej said as he noticed his friend shaking

" I will not calm down! That is my boyfriend for the past eleven years! So don't tell me to calm down". Brian snapped on the last sentence

" Technically it's less since you forgot about him for a couple years". Tej said and Brian just glared " Look man I'm sure he would've felt the same way you are if he'd known you went uncover".

Brian continued to glare but somehow knew Tej was right. If Dom had known he had gone undercover he would've been a nervous wreck.

Linebreak

_Brian stood with Fenix, one of Braga's men, as Brage explained they were heading to Mexico. _

_" But before we do I believe we have a traitor". Braga said and looked at Brian _

_Brian looked at Braga and quickly pulled out his gun, randomly firing, before getting in his car _

_" Mia". Brian said as he drove _

_" Brian? What's wrong"? Mia asked and put him on speaker so Letty, Jesse, and Vince could hear. _

_" Listen my covers been blown. In case I don't make it...". _

_" No! Brian"! _

_" I want you to tell Dom that I love him more then anything alright? I love you, Vince and everyone else. I'll see you again. Take care of Dom for me". _

_Everyone was screaming on the other line when Brian's car flipped over and over. _

_" Brian"! Letty, Mia, Jesse and Vince screamed together and Brian hung up the phone _

_Brian managed to slide out of the car and saw Fenix point his gun at him. They stared at each other before Fenix shot the car, making it explode. _

_The blonde went flying backwards and tumbled and tumbled until he hit the bottom, blacking out. _

Linebreak

Dom was walking toward Hunter's guys and almost stopped as he saw Carter Verone.

'Shit. This plans already going downhill', Dom thought ' Pull it together Toretto. You got this'.

Carter Verone saw Dom from the corner of his eye and had his men cut the security cameras offline and the service for at least ten blocks.

" What's your name". One of Hunters guys asked

" Who wants to know". Dom said with a slight smirk

" Hunter that's who". Another guy snapped

" Nick Johnson".

" Toretto's more like". Carter Verone said and Dom looked to his left just as a dart lodged itself into his neck

Dom grunted as he pulled out the dart and a couple seconds later, passed out on the floor.

Han and Gisele jumped into action and heard Carter Verone say he was taking Dom.

" No". Gisele whispered and flashed back to when Dom told her how much Brian meant to him.

_" It starts with the eyes. He's gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under his fingernails". _

Gisele snapped back to reality and started beating up Hunter's guys with Han.

Linebreak

" What's happening"! Brian shouted as they suddenly lost the connection and the ear piece went static " Tej! What the hell happened"!

" We got kicked out". Tej and tried to hack back with Ramsey " Also we've got no service for blocks. They jammed the signal".

Brian grabbed his hair with his hands and Mia could tell he was beyond worried. She was to.

Letty looked at Brian and she walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and said " I'm going in".

Before Brian could even respond, Letty ran out of the warehouse and down the street.

Brian took off after her and grabbed her wrist after he caught up to her in a couple blocks.

" Letty you can't go in". Brian said

" They've never seen me before Brian. I have to do this".

" No Letty, I won't let you risk your life".

" That's my decision".

Letty elbowed Brian in the chest and he let go of her wrist. She took off once again and ran into the warehouse.

Her eyes widened as she saw Gisele and Han beating up Hunter's guys and saw no sign of Dom.

Letty joined in beating up Hunter's guys and saw Brian rush in with everyone else a few minutes later after all of Hunter's guys were knocked out.

" Where's Dom". Brian asked, panic in his voice

" Carter Verone". Gisele said and saw Brian punch a wall.

" I lost him". Brian said putting his forehead against the wall " I lost him again".

" Look Buster were gonna find him". Vince said " When he lost you, he didn't give up. He didn't do anything actually because the only thing he cared about was you".

Brian shook his head and let out a sob. He ran to his car and ignored everyone calling his name.

He took off and everyone just watched him go. He would be back in a couple hours. Brian always came back no matter what because of one thing. Family.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dom ran after Brian in the pouring rain through the Dominic Republic streets. _

_Brian had had the bright of just running through the rain and Dom ran after him. _

_Dom smiled at Brian and winced as he slipped on a puddle and skidded a few feet. _

_" You alright babe". Dom asked as he helped Brian up _

_" What are we going Dom". _

_" What do you mean"? _

_" I mean lets just get married". _

_" That's funny". _

_" How so". _

_" Because I was actually gonna ask you before you started running. I got is a hotel and everything". _

_Brian smiled and his eyes widened as Dom pulled out a blue ring and got on one knee. _

_" Brian O'Connor will you spend the rest of your life with me". _

_" Yes". _

_Dom smirked and stood up before he kissed Brian, running a hand through his wet blonde hair. _

_Brian held out his hand and smiled even bigger as Dom slid the ring on his finger. _

_" Let's do it right here". Brian said with a smile as he grabbed Dom's hand " Let's get married in the Dominic Republic". _

_" Whatever you want Brian". Dom said with a smile and allowed Brian to drag him through the rain by his hand until they found a small church. _

_" We're really doing this". Brian said with a smile _

_" Mia's not gonna be happy we got married without her". _

_" We'll get married again then". _

_The priest came out and smiled as he saw Dom and Brian who both smiled back. _

_" Welcome. Expecting anyone"? The priest asked _

_" Nope just us". Brian said with a smile and walked up with Dom _

_" May I have you names please". _

_" Brian O'Connor and this is Dominic Toretto". _

_" Let's get started then". The priest said with a smile as Dom and Brian faced each other " Any vows"? _

_Brian went first and Dom could tell he was nervous but smiled as his now husband started speaking _

_" Dom the first time I met you was five years and I wouldn't change the moments since then for the world. The moments I've made with you have been the best ones of my life. I love you more then anything Dom and if you fight, I fight. You will never be alone and and if you ever think about dying on me Dom, I'm following after you". _

_" Brian the first I saw you I knew at that moment you would be mine. The moments we've shared can never be forgotten and I love you more I anything in the world. You've always been around even when I didn't deserve you and I can never make it up to you. If you die on me, I'll kick your ass and bring you back". _

_"Any rings"? The priest said _

_Brian let out a small laugh and Dom smirked before taking off his cross necklace and wrapped it around his and Brian's hands. _

_" This'll do". Dom said with a smile _

_" Brian O'Connor do you take Dominic Toretto as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part"? _

_" I do". Brian said _

_" I do". Dom said with a smile _

_" I now pronounce you partners for life". The priest said and smiled as Dom and Brian kissed _

_" Thank you". Brian said as they were walking out _

_" No thank you. Have a happy life". _

_" We will". Dom said and the moment the new wedded couple arrived at the hotel room Dom had got, Brian was shoved to the bed and smiled as his husband got on top of him and kissed him with everything he had. _

_" I love you Brian". Dom said _

_" I love you to Dom. Now shut up and kiss me". _

_Dom smiled and kissed Brian full force one again. _

_Linebreak _

_Dom drove down the highway with Han, Tego and Brian sitting next to Dom as they followed their target the next day. _

_Brian was getting ready to jump on the truck until Dom stopped him by grabbing his wrist _

"_You sure you want to do this babe"? Dom asked _

_" Dom I trust you and if you say I'll be fine then I'll be fine". Brian said and gave Dom a quick kiss before he jumped on the truck, unhitching things as he went. _

_He joked with the guys over the comms but plans changed when the driver figured out what was going on. _

_The driver started swerving and Dom had Brian freeze the line and told him to hold on. _

_Brian held onto the ladder and his eyes widened as Dom wanted him to jump after the line broke. _

_" Dom I can't". Brian said, fear in his eyes _

_" Yes you can. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you babe". _

_Brian looked into Dom's eyes and jumped. Dom held onto his hand but had to let go to avoid the truck. _

_As Dom continued driving Brian moved into the car breathing a sigh of relief and felt his heart race when Dom waited until the truck started rolling. _

_" Dom". Brian said as he saw the tank coming closer _

_Dom just sat there and smirked as he heard his husband _

_" Dom"? _

_Dom waited a few more seconds and laughed as he once again heard Brian again. _

_" Dom"! _

_Dom pressed the gas and went under the tank. He drifted a bit and stopped the car. He looked at his husband and smiled. _

_" You scare the hell out of me". Brian said _

_" You trust me"? Dom said _

_" Of course I trust you! If I didn't I would'nt've hopped on the truck and iced the hinges". _

_" I would never put your life in danger". _

_" I know". _

_Brian leaned over and kissed Dom, who smiled. They pulled away and drove back to everyone else. _

_Later on that night Dom went out to the party and started looking for Brian but he only found Han instead, much to his displeasure. _

_Dom was gonna tell Brian he had to leave since the Feds were after him and knew he had to keep his husband safe. He'd put him through enough trouble already, especially when he let him go five years ago. Dom should've never let Brian go then the blonde wouldn't've gone against Carter Verone and almost get killed trying to pardon him. _

_Dom finally found Brian on the beach in a white button up shirt and jeans barefoot. He sat down next to his husband in silence and the blonde rested his head on his lovers shoulder. _

"_I hear Rio is nice this time of year," Brian whispered as he looked out to the ocean _

" _Listen Brian the cops are looking for me and they're gonna throw hard time onto anyone they find me with me". Dom said and winced as Brian glared at him _

"_So what? Does it look like I'm gonna sit around and watch you go to fight alone? Hell no. I meant what I said last night Dom, if your fighting then I'm fighting. I'm not leaving you. It's ride or die". Brian said _

_Dom didn't say anything and knew he had to leave Brian tonight. It was the only to keep him safe and alive. He hated to do it and just after they tied the knot but he had no choice. _

_Dom snapped out of his thoughts as Brian kissed him with full force. Dom grabbed the blonde so he was on his lap and bit Brian's lip, causing a moan. Dom pulled away and was gonna take his husband to their bedroom but Brian ran to the water. _

_" Let's go slow poke". Brian called back with s playful smile _

_" I'll show you who's slow". Dom said with a smirk and followed his husband _

_Dom watched Brian swim out further then he would've liked him to and winced as a wave smacked into the blonde and slammed him into a few rocks. _

_" Dom I'm okay". Brian said as Dom pulled up his shirt and look at the small cut on his hip. _

_" No your not. Lets go check that out". _

_Brian snorted and began to swim away from Dom who let out a sigh and decided to follow his husband, only to wince as a wave knocked him into a sharp rock and cut his hip. _

_Dom looked around for Brian and found him still by the sharp rocks. Stubborn ass blonde. He ignored the pain from his cut and grabbed Brian from behind. _

_" Dom! Let go of me! I'm fine"! Brian yelled in protest _

_" No your not. End of discussion Bri". _

_Brian huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes as Dom threw him over his shoulder once they got on the sand. _

_Dom set Brian down once they were in their room and Dom took off the blondes shirt and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. _

_" Dom". Brian said and went to sit up but Dom pushed him back down when he came back with a bandage, washcloth and some Neosporin. _

_" Don't move away from me Brian". Dom said as Brian started to move away _

_Brian stopped moving and decided to watch Dom as he cleaned up his cut. First was the washcloth against his cut, followed by the bandage with Neosporin on it. _

_Dom gently placed the bandage on his husbands cut and went back to the bathroom to put everything away. _

_" Dom I love you". Brian said as his lover laid next to him _

_" I love you to Brian". _

_Brian gave Dom a kiss before he fell asleep and Dom waited a while before he wrote his husband a note and left some cash before he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, unaware that was the last time he would see Brian for a long time to come. _

_Brian woke up when the sun hit his face through a gap in the curtains and saw no sign of Dom. He sat up and saw a pile of cash along with a note. _

_The blonde opened the note and read it a couple times. _

_" Brian, I'm sorry but I had to leave. With the Feds looking for me I can't put your life in danger. Whether I'm half way around the world or a quarter mile away I will always find you no matter what. I'm honored to be your husband and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you when I return. You always have my Brian and I will love you till the day I die. See you soon Arizona. I love you. Love Dom". _

_Brian folded up the note and shoved it his pocket while he shoved the cash in his bag. He packed up all of his stuff before he headed out the door, already thinking of ways to pardon his husband and bring him home. _


	8. Chapter 8

Brian drove around Miami for a few hours and he thought about Dom and when they got married in the DR. That was a good day. Rainy maybe but still good.

Then the next day Dom had left along with that shitty, yet sincere, note that Brian carried around in his wallet.

He always wondered what would've happened if Dom had stayed in the DR. Brian wouldn't've gone to Braga which meant he wouldn't've lost his memories, Dom and everyone else wouldn't've gone to Mexico to avenge his death and they wouldn't've gone to Brazil. Plus Owen Shaw and Deckard Shaw wouldn't exist unless they did something to the family. Things would've been so different.

Hobbs would've met the crew way later along with Elena, Ramsey would've been found if the crew was recruited by the government, and Brian would be with them for everything.

" Things would be different". Brian whispered and snapped out of his thoughts as someone slammed into his car. Hunter's men.

Brian sped up and winced as he felt something go in his neck. He pulled it out and saw a dart.

" Shit"! Brian cursed and immediately blacked out within a couple seconds.

He slumped forward and his car slammed into a wall. Hunter's men waited a minute before they threw Brian in the car and sped off.

One Hour Later

Brian groaned as he was tossed on the hard floor and Dom's eyes widened as he saw his lover.

" Brian". Dom said as Hunter's men closed the door

Brian groaned again and his blue eyes flew wide open and he started to panic.

He was in a cell of some kind and wondered where the hell he was.

" Hey baby look at me". Dom said

Brian looked through the bars and saw Dom was right across from him.

" Take a deep breathe Brian". Dom instructed

Brian leaned his back against the wall and took a deep breathe making Dom smile.

" What happened Brian".

" I got cornered and I got hit with a dart. The rest is a blur".

" You got in an accident Brian. They showed me the footage before they brought you down here".

" No wonder my body hurts". Brian said with a smirk " What happened at the warehouse".

" Verone recognized...".

" Dom I told you it was to risky! You never listen to me"!

" Like when you said you weren't a cop. Maybe I shouldn't've listened to you". Dom snapped but realized what he said " Brian...".

" Good to know you love me Dom". Brian snapped

" Baby you know I love you more then anything in the world".

" You love me so much you leave me in the DR after we got married"?

" That was for your safety and you know it Brian".

" I lost my memories because of you"!

" I didn't ask you to go undercover for Braga"!

" So what was I supposed to do?! Wait for my husband and hope he was alive"?!

" Yes! I would've came back Brian! But no! I get a call from Mia while I'm in Panama saying you were murdered while making yet another deal with the stupid Feds! I thought you learned after Verone"!

" Don't pull that shit with me Dom! You would've done the same thing and you it"!

Dom growled but didn't say anything and saw Brian sigh before facing the wall.

Dom stared at Brian and remembered when Tej had called him about what Brian had done.

Linebreak

_Dom was in the garage working on his car with Vince and Jesse when his phone started ringing. _

_" Miami? Do you know anyone in Miami"? Dom asked and Vince and Jeess both shook their heads " Who is this"? _

_" Tej Parker and is this Dominic Toretto"? _

_" How'd you get my number"? _

_" I looked through Brian's phone and look man he needs you. He made a deal with the Feds to try and get you back". _

_" How is he"? _

_" He's alright sorta. He got a concussion after he jumped off a ramp and onto a yacht to stop Verone. He's hurting Dom". _

_" Shit. I'll be there in a couple days. Keep him there for me". _

_" Sure thing man". _

_Tej hung up the phone and Dom immediately packed a bag for a couple days and without a second thought, headed to Miami. _

Linebreak

" _Hey Tej you care if I stay a while"? Brian said _

_" Not at all man ". Tej said _

_" Have you seen my phone? I think I lost it". _

_" Haven't seen it man". _

_Tej was lying and he was pretty sure Brian knew that since he gave him a look. He had given Rome Brian's phone since he wanted Dom's number also. _

_" Maybe I left it at the boat house. I'll be back". Brian said and headed back to the boathouse where Rome had just finished programmed Dom in his phone. _

_Brian's phone started ringing and Rome saw the caller ID. Dom. _

_Brian is that you"? Dom said as someone picked up the phone _

"_No this is Rome his best friend and you and I need to have little chat Toretto and you better listen good. You ever break my brothers heart again I'll drive over to LA and beat the shit out of you! I never wanna see Brian so heartbroken again"! _

_Dom was about to respond until he heard Brian yelling on the other side. _

_" Rome! Seriously man! I can defend myself and stay out of my relationship! What happens with me and Dom is between me and Dom"! _

_" I'm looking out for you man! Anyone who makes you cry goes through me"! _

_" I understand that Rome just stop interfering alright". Rome just nodded and Dom heard Brian sigh " Hey Dom". _

_" Hey babe". Dom said _

_" Sorry about Rome". _

_" Don't worry about it. I would've done the same thing". _

_" I would to if it was reversed. So Dom there's something I gotta tell you". _

_" I'm almost in Miami Brian. I already know". _

_" Dom...". _

_" I heard what you did Brian. Your friend Tej called me and explained it all. You could've been killed". _

_" I just wanted you back". _

_" So you risk your life? Brian I love you and if anything were to happen to you I'd lose it."_

_" I can't lose you either". _

_" I'm ten minutes away, maybe five. I got us a hotel room. I'll send you the directions". _

_" Alright and Dom"?_

_" Yeah Brian"? _

_" I missed you". _

_" I missed you to. Leaving you was the worst thing I ever did". _

_" Yeah I kinda was". _

_Brian let out a laugh while Dom just smirked and hung up. _

_Dom texted Brian the room number and directions and a couple minutes heard two knocks on the door. _

_Dom opened the door for Brian and saw he looked like hell. His normal vibrant blue eyes were a little dull and his blonde curly was shorter then Dom would like since now there wasn't much curls._

_" Are you gonna say something or just stare at me". Brian said snapping Dom back into reality _

_Dom didn't answer. Instead he kissed Brian with full force who smiled and kissed back. _

_" Taking down Verone wasn't as bad as I thought". Brian said as he laid his back on the bed with Dom on top of him. _

"_You went up against a guy who almost killed you. It was bad babe". _

_" Maybe". _

_Dom let out a growl of annoyance at Brian but kissed him again. He smiled as Brian tried to wrap his arms around him but he grabbed his boyfriends hands and held them against the bed. _

_" I hate you sometimes". Brian said as they pulled apart _

_" I hate you to". Dom said with a smile _


	9. Chapter 9

_Dom was chasing Shaw with Hobbs and went through a small tunnel. When they emerged another car suddenly appeared with tinted windows but Dom knew who exactly was behind the wheel. _

_" __Brian". Dom breathed _

_Brian veered right, separating from Shaw and without a second thought, Dom jerked the wheel and raced after his husband who he thought was dead. _

_Brian led Dom into an industrial parking lot and looked like she had no plans on slowing down. _

_Dom quickly shifted gears and tapped the rear end of Brian's car, just enough to cause him to spin to a stop in front of his husband. _

_Dom got out of his car and slammed it shut. He took a few steps before Brian got out of the car and Dom was so relieved to see him._

_" Brian"! Dom shouted and didn't expect what happened next. _

_Brian pulled a gun out and shot at Dom with no second thought. The bullet found itself in Dom's shoulder and he fell back against the car. _

_Dom arrived at the race and the only person he was looking for was Brian. He wasn't really that hard to find since Dom found him in front of an Nissan GT-R, talking to a man who handed him a large wad of cash. _

_Dom smiled as Brian counted the money and the man gave Brian the rest of it. That was Dom's husband alright. _

_Brian stopped in his lane and Dom quickly got the spot next to him. Dom glanced over out his open window and look straight at Brian._

_" Your insane man". Brian said with a slight smirk _

_" So I've been told". Dom said with a smile _

_" Your just lucky I missed my shot". _

_" I'm pretty sure you hit your mark". _

_" Do you got a death wish or what"? _

_" If that's what it takes to see you then yes. Or I'm just here to race". _

_" You might lose". _

_Dom let out a small laugh with a smile and stared at Brian for a moment who was smiling also. _

_" Let's do it". Dom said still smiling _

_" It's your funeral then". _

_" Ride or die remember"? _

_Brian stared at Dom who just smirked as something flickered through Brian's face. _

_The crowd gathered around and started to cheer _

_"Listen up." A blonde girl shouted appearing in front of Brian and Dom "Out here we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby. But remember, don't bite the bait." _

_Dom and Brian gave one last glance at each other before the blonde shouted " GO"! _

_Brian got the early lead as he made his way through the small arch and onto the main road first. _

_Dom and Brian drove through traffic and after a couple minutes, sirens could be heard. _

_" Shit". Brian cursed and Dom just smiled and said "Just like old times". _

_Brian kept driving and saw Dom turn his car around and stop as the police cars were getting closer. _

_The two police cars in the front slammed their breaks, causing them to trash into parked cars. The other police cars had to brake and Dom smirked as they created a block themselves. _

_Dom caught back up with Brian in a couple seconds and glanced in his husbands direction. _

_As Dom and Brian neared the finish line, a double decker bus came into view and Dom jerked the wheel going left while Brian went right._

_When Dom reached the front of the bus, he hit the NOS switch. The car jolted and Dom smirked as Brian pressed his NOS too soon. Yup Dom's husband was still in there somewhere. _

_Dom won by a couple seconds and Brian gestured for him to follow him. _

_Brian pulled off the road, driving under the train tracks before coming to a stop in a large abandoned parking lot. _

_" You always did press the NOS to soon Bri". Dom said with a smile as he got out of his car along with Brian _

_" What makes you think you know me". Brian said _

_" I know how you drive Buster. You press the NOS to soon, take turns to wide, and the car always needs work". _

_" Everyone knows that about me Toretto". Brian said and as he moved his hand, Dom saw the scar above his wrist. _

_" That scar you've got above your wrist was the first scar you've got with the crew. You were racing with Vince and Jesse for fun and Vince spun out. You couldn't break in time and a piece of glass sliced your arm". _

_" What else you got Dom"? Brian said with a slight smirk _

_" You've got a scar at the beginning of your chest. You were protecting my sister, Mia, from a few rivals and you thought driving through a wall was a good idea". _

_" How about this one". Brian asked, tugging down the side of his pants slightly to show Dom the long scar on his hip bone. "Got a story for this one"._

_" The last night we were together", Dom said with a sad smile and traced the scar " You and I were in the DR and you wanted to go for a swim. You being stubborn went a little far and a huge wave came. You got slammed into a rock and I even got one to match". _

_Dom showed Brian his scar Brian traced it with his fingers. _

_" __Look, I don't know why you're here Dom, but I think you're over your head". Brian said _

_" __Im here for you". Dom said and stared into Brian's blue eyes _

_" __That guy you remember, it not me. Not anymore. That person is gone". _

_" __Not from what I saw. Like it or not, you're still the same guy. I saw it out there. I see it now". _

_Brian stared at Dom for a split second before blurting out " I gotta go". _

_The blonde was about to get into his car but Dom stopped him. _

_" __Hey Bri". Dom said and took off his cross necklace " It belongs to you"._

_Dom placed the cross in Brian's hand and the blonde squeezed it as tight as he possibly could before smiling at Dom and racing away._

_Linebreak _

_Dom's eyes widened as he saw Brian on top of the tank. Dom drove his car to the edge and shouted " Brian"! _

_Brian looked at Dom, fear in his eyes, and he went flying threw the air. Dom's car hit the railing and he caught Brian as they both met in the middle. _

_Dom's back hit a car, shattering the front window, and looked at Brian who just stared at Dom. _

_Dom looked at Brian in his arms and smiled as Brian just stared at Dom with a familiar look in his eyes. Love. Even with no memories, Brian still fell for Dom. _

_" Thanks". Brian breathed and Dom smiled even bigger as he saw Brian's wedding ring still intact. _

_He'd never forget that day. It was Dom's second to last day in the DR and who'd've thought he'd get married to Brian. Nothing was planned at all and it just kinda happened. _

_The crew drove back to their hideout and Brian watched as everyone spread out. _

_" Brian". Letty said _

_" Yeah"? Brian asked _

_" Welcome back". _

_Brian gave Letty a small smile and his eyes wandered around for a second until he found Dom. _

_" Go". Letty said and Brian walked up the short steps to Dom. _

_" Can I ask you something". Brian asked and leaned against the railing by Dom " How did you know that car was gonna be there to break our fall". _

_" I didn't. Somethings you just gotta risk". Dom said and saw Brian give a small smile before he sat on the steps _

_" I can not believe they stole a tank to grab a chip". The General said _

_" The chip is more deadly than 1000 of the tanks". Hobbs said _

_" What about him"? _

_Dom looked at where the General was looking and saw him look at Brian. _

_" Not him". Dom snapped _

_" He worked with Shaw". The General snapped back _

_" Exactly. He was but he's always been one of us". _

_" Let's give them a moment". Hobbs said and walked out with Riley and the general _

_" You alright"? Letty asked as she sat next to Brian _

_" It's a lot to take in". Brian said _

_" You'll fit back in. You fit right in when we first met you". _

_" How many years have I known you"? _

_" Five and a half years". _

_" I dated Dom right"? _

_" You sure did Buster". Vince said with a smirk _

_" Toretto! You're gonna wanna hear this". Hobbs said dragging in Shaw who had a smirk on his face. _

_" You really think you've won don't you"? Shaw said " This code you live by, is the very reason why you weren't even in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn't walk away, Toretto, but you didn't listen. I told you I could reach out and break you, whenever I want, and I have. Maybe you should call Mia". _

_Vince's face was full of hate and worry all at once. He took out his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. _

_" Who's Mia again"? Brian asked Letty _

_" Yo...Dom's sister and Vince's girlfriend". Letty said and cursed under her breathe as she almost said your sister in law. _

_" Mia"? Vince said _

_" Vince"! _

_Vince hung up and lunged himself at Shaw while and Rome, Jesse, and Tej had to pull Vince away. _

_" Damn it"! Vince cursed _

_" This is how it's going to take place._

_Your gonna take the handcuffs of me,_

_then give me the chip and let me walk away, nobody following". Shaw said _

_" You must be joking". The General said _

_" Look at this face". Shaw said walking up to Dom "Ask him if I'm joking". _

_" One hostage does not outrank a _

_threat to millions of people. I am very sorry but it changes nothing"! _

_" It changes everything". Hobbs said pulling out a gun and pointed it at the general _

_The crew was about to do the same but Dom held out a hand to stop them. _

_" Tell your men to stand down". Hobbs said _

_" Stand down". The General said and all of his slowly lowered their weapons _

_" Toretto, I need you to know the moment he goes out the door with the chip so goes words like "amnesty" and "pardon" walk out with him". Hobbs said _

_Dom stared at Shaw before he spoke. _

_" Those words went out the day we were born". _

_Everyone watched as Riley uncuffed Shaw and his men. They all walked out and just before Shaw walked all the way out he turned around. _

_" You coming, babe"? Shaw said _

_" Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world". Riley said to everyone's surprise _

_" As I said you was never in the game. If I see you on the horizon, I make the call and the girl is dead". _

_Shaw and Riley walked out and Tej got right to work. _

_" I just jammed all signals up and down the spectrum". Tej said _

_" Let's move"! Dom shouted as Rome handed him a gun _

_" I'll coming with you". Brian said _

_" I was counting on it". Dom said with a smile _

_" Stay close". Dom said and everyone hopped in their cars _

_Vince, Brian and Dom were in one car, Gisele and Han were in another, Rome, Hobbs and Tej were together and Letty and Jesse were in another. _

_" Ride or die". Dom said looking at Vince while Brian was in the back _

_" Ride or die". Vince repeated _

_The crew created an opening for Dom and he drove right into the back of the airplane _

_Dom slammed right into Riley and sent her flying across the floor. Once he stopped the car Mia ran for it and Dom pulled out his gun, firing right away. _

_Vince got out next and had her own small gun ready. A guy grabbed her by the throat and slammed her right on the car. _

_Brian got his gun ready and took a breathe before stepping out of the car. Riley immediately attacked him. _

_She grabbed his hand with the gun and tried to point it at his chest. Brian moved her hand and the bullet barely missed. _

_Brian aimed the gun to the floor and two more shots were fired. Dom looked over for a split second and was relieved as he saw the bullets didn't hit Brian. _

_Riley elbowed Brian right in the neck and twisted her body around. She aimed the gun at him but it was out of bullets. _

_" That's to bad". Brian said before he twisted her arm around and punched her _

_Riley grabbed Brian in a choke hold and threw him aside before she round kicked him right in the face. _

_" That's gonna leave a mark". Brian said as he fell to the floor _

_Brian quickly got up and saw Riley was already coming back at him. She went to kick him but Brian blocked and managed to punch her in the face before slamming her against the car _

_" Not this time". Brian said and kneed her in the stomach before kicking her to the floor _

_Riley turned so she was on her stomach and Brian saw what she was going for. A gun on the floor. _

_The blonde ran up to Riley as she stood up and they both fought for the gun. Brian was thrown against one of the crates and tripped Riley on his way down _

_Brian stood up first but Riley managed to be a little faster than him. She threw him against the wall and was holding his throat. _

_Brian was gasping for air and pushed Riley's face with one of his hands. He looked over and saw one of the doors. _

_He quickly opened it and threw Riley out before quickly running to the other side. He was surprised Riley was holding on but she wasn't gonna be able to for long. _

_She managed to kick Brian back and he looked over as Hobbs shouted " Hey"! before tossing him a small harpoon gun _

_" You chose the wrong team bitch". Brian said before he fired. _

_Riley let out a scream and Brian watched her fly right out of the airplane. _

_" Thanks Hobbs". Brian said and stood up _

_Dom looked over and saw Brian with Hobbs. He had a bruise forming on his face but other than that Brian looked okay. _

_Hobbs looked down and saw Rome and Tej underneath keeping the Jeep steady. _

_" We gotta move! It's going down"! Hobbs shouted _

_" Go"! Dom shouted and was holding onto Brian with one hand _

_Hobbs jumped and Brian watched him go before turning to Dom who shouted " Go now"! _

_" You better follow me". Brian said _

_" I'll follow you anywhere Brian". Dom said with a smile _

_Brian looked down and took a breathe before jumping into the Jeep. He looked up and saw Dom hesitate to jump. _

_" Come on Dom"! Brian shouted but saw Dom look left and run away from the opening " DOM"! _

_The plane came down a few moments later and everyone was racing to get to safety. Brian looked over and saw Vince had Mia. _

_Flames were everywhere as the plane hit the ground an Brian was standing up in the Jeep looking at it. _

_Brian's only thought was Dom the whole time. He didn't care about the stupid plane. He cared about the person that was inside. He didn't know the man very well but he knew he had a strong connection with the him. _

_He smiled as he saw a car emerge and knew it was Dom but his smile fell as the car flipped over. _

_Brian lost sight of it in a matter of seconds and felt his heart pounding against his chest. He was breathing hard and once the crew stopped he jumped out of the Jeep staring straight ahead looking for Dom. _

_The flames were everywhere and Brian could feel tears welling up his eyes from the heat and the thought of Dom being dead. _

_Just as he was giving up he saw Dom emerge from the flames. Brian started walking up to Dom and once he got right in front of him, he threw his arms around him. _

_" Your okay". Brian whispered _

_" You can't get rid of me that easy Brian". Dom replied and held onto the blonde tight _

_Dom pulled away first and grabbed Brian's hand before walking to the crew and headed home that night. _

_Linebreak_

_" This is home". Dom said with a smile as they got out of the car " You drove through the house once by accident after you tried to show Vince you weren't a buster". _

_" We'll give you two some space". Letty said and followed the rest of the family inside _

_" Should we leave them alone". Rome said with a smirk and Tej rolled his eyes _

_" Just get in the house man". Tej said _

_" Does any of this feel familiar"? Dom asked as they walked through the backyard _

_" It feels like home". Brian said with a smile and grabbed Dom's hand " I don't remember anything about us but I know I loved you because I love you now". _

_Dom smiled and pulled Brian into a kiss. The blonde kissed back immediately and only pulled back when they both needed air. _

_" I love you Brian". Dom said as he cupped Brian's face with his hands _

_" I love you to Dom". Brian replied and pulled Dom into another kiss _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Guess what...someone finally updated Untitled and is back to the story! Enjoy! _**

_" Come on Dom, where the hell are we going". Brian asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Dom's car " We've been driving for a while and you haven't told me where to". _

_" They say an open road helps you think about where you've been, where you're going". Dom said as he looked at Brian for a second " So you don't remember any of this yet Bri"? _

_" That's not fair Dom. You know I don't". _

_It was quiet for a couple minutes and Dom could tell Brian was getting restless. He never could sit still for to long. _

_" So what is it exactly you're trying to show me". Brian said and saw Dom smirk _

_" That". Dom said as he pointed straight _

_Brian looked ahead and saw cars everywhere along with tents and people _

_" Race wars". Dom said with a smile_

_" We used to come here"? Brian asked with a smile _

_" Come here? I invented it and when we met, it became yours to". _

_Brian gave Dom a smile and got out of the car before Dom even stoped the car. _

_Girls were dancing everywhere, races were going on, motorcycles were even there and Brian was fascinated. _

_" You wanna race Bri". Dom said with a smirk as Brian watched his third race _

_" Hell yeah". Brian said and Dom saw a familiar spark flash through his eyes _

_Dom let Brian drive to the starting line and Dom got out of the car, standing to the side waiting for Brian's opponent _

_A red car pulled up next to Brian and Dom could tell the way the guy drove just by the way he looked at him. _

_" Keep it under 9000 RPMs. Kids gonna fry his pistons after the first 200". Dom said as he looked at Brian through the open window _

_" I thought it was ride or die right"? Brian said with a smile _

_" How about you just ride on this one". Dom said and Brian saw a spark of sadness flash through his face for a second _

_Dom walked away from the car as a girl walked between the two cars with two orange pieces of what most likely used to be a part of clothing _

_She gestured for the red car to move up before doing the same to Brian a couple seconds later. _

_" Are you ready"! The girl asked pointing to the red car who revved his engine in response " I know your ready"! She said as she pointed at Brian _

_The girl waved the two orange pieces in the air for a few seconds before she shouted " GO"! _

_Both racers took off down the straight race track and Brian won as the other car did exactly what Dom said he would _

_Brian came to a stop around the huge crowd and got out of the car. Everyone surrounded the blonde telling him good job and high fiving him. _

_A blonde women walked up to Brian and he turned around as she shouted " Hey! There's the guy I've heard so such about". _

_Brian gave the girl a side high five and smiled as she said " Where've you been ghost boy". _

_Brian continued smiling until he suddenly saw himself get in a car accident, his car flipping over, a hospital room, someone pointing a gun a him, and then he was flying through the air after an explosion _

_The blonde panicked and he whipped around and punched someone as they touched his back. _

_" Ow Brian what the hell". Hector shouted and Dom was making his way to Brian but it was to late, the blonde was already in the car and took off full speed _

_Dom watched Brian go until he was out of sight and smirked as Hector said " Damn dawg, your boys still got his swing". _

_" You never could take a punch". Dom replied and Hector let out a small smile _

_Linebreak _

_Brian raced down the road and he was trying to calm himself. What the hell what he had seen back there? Was it a memory? What the hell had he been through? _

_A thousand thoughts ran through his head and he found himself parking the car at Dom's house. He saw the crews cars outside and briefly saw Letty through the window _

_" Brian's here and he doesn't look to good". Letty said _

_" I thought Dom was taking him to Race Wars"? Jessie asked _

_" He's got Dom's car. Something must've happened". _

_" Give him space when he comes. Whatever it is he saw, he's about to breakdown". Mia said _

_Brian came bursting the door and everyone could see the blonde was freaking out. _

_" Hey buster you wanna tell us what's wrong". Vince said _

_" I saw myself in a car get flipped over by another car then this guy got out of the car and had gun but he didn't shoot me, he shot the car and I went flying then the next thing I know I'm in a hospital and that was it". Brian rushed out and Jessie spit out his beer _

_Of all the memories Brian had it just had to be that one first. _

_" You went undercover". Letty started and Brian snapped his head in her direction " You went undercover in a drug cartel that was getting ready to leave for Mexico to pardon Dom and it went wrong. The guy you saw was Fenix and he followed you after your cover was blown. He crashed your car and Fenix shot at your car instead of you, creating an explosion and causing you to go flying backwards". _

_" You called us before the car flipped over and that was the last we ever heard from you again. We thought you were dead Brian, they said there was no way you survived". Mia said and Brian saw tears forming in her eyes " We didn't know you weren't in the car when it exploded and we never knew you were alive until we headed to London". _

_Brian didn't say anything and everyone could see he was still trying to calm himself down. _

_" I think I'm falling for him". Brian blurted out and everyone smiled _

_" He loves you to". Letty said and watched Brian leave the house, the blonde walking instead of driving _

_" Hopefully the next thing he remembers isn't so tragic". Jessie said _

_" He's coming back to us and that's what's matters, he's coming back to Dom". _

_Linebreak _

_It was late when Dom got home and he was surprised Brian wasn't home yet. He found Mia in the kitchen and asked her where Brian was _

_" He went to the cemetery about ten minutes ago". Mia said and watched her brother go to the garage, come back with a sledgehammer, and then leave again _

_Dom drove to the cemetery and parked behind Brian's car before he grabbed his sledgehammer and walked to his husband _

_Brian was standing in front of his own grave and was wearing Dom's black jacket with a pair of black jeans and sneakers. _

_" First time I saw this, I thought it was kinda funny". Brian said and Dom could hear the sadness in his voice " I guess now the jokes on me". _

_Brian turned around and saw Dom throw the sledgehammer over his shoulder and Brian's eyes went wide _

_" What are you doing Dom". Brian asked _

_" What I should've done a long time ago". Dom said and lifted the sledgehammer above his head only for Brian to grab his arms _

_" Dom stop"! Brian shouted and Dom brought his arms down, sledgehammer still in his hand " Look at it Dom, it's the truth. May 30th 2009 is the day I died Dom, that's the day I lost my memories so that's the day Brian O'Connor died and this other person was created". _

_" No, you never died". Dom said and looked right into Brian's eyes _

_" Do you know how hard it is for me when you look at me and you see me through years of memories? Every moment we've ever had, I see it in your eyes Dom and it hurts so bad knowing I don't remember a god damn thing and I can't give you everything you want. I've got nothing". _

_" You got me Brian". _

_" And you've got only a small piece of me Dom". Brian said and Dom could tell the blonde was about to cry " I've gotta find out who I am, for me. I gotta know who I'm supposed to be". _

_Dom didn't say and let Brian cup his face in his hands before he felt his lips against his own. _

_The kiss was short and Brian let a couple tears fall when they pulled apart. _

_" Goodbye Dom". Brian said his voice cracking a little " I love you". _

_Brian started to walk away and Dom watched him walk through the cemetery and into his car. He had to let Brian go. If that's what Brian wanted, then that's what he'd let him do no matter how much it hurt. _

_Linebreak _

_It was around noon when Brian decided to stop by the house. He had been gone two days and it was time to go home. _

_Brian turned down the road and his heart stopped as he saw the house in ruins. Was everyone dead..._

_" DOM"! Brian shouted as he got out of the car in a hurry and could feel his heart beating against his chest " MIA! LETTY! VINCE! ANYONE"! _

_It was silent and Brian grabbed his hair with both his hands. He was having a panic attack and saw a black suburban stop behind his car _

_A man wearing all camouflage clothes steps out of the car and Brian notices he's wearing a vest covering his chest _

_" Who the hell are you". Brian asked _

_The man doesn't answer and tosses Brian a phone without saying a word. The blonde looks at the man with uncertainty and jumps as the phone starts ringing _

_" Answer it". The man says and Brian hesitates for a moment before slowly answering _

_" Hello". _

_" Mr O'Connor good to know my guy found you. The names Mr Nobody just to clear that up". _

_" Kind of a lot for a nobody". _

_" I get that a lot now Brian I need your help for a special mission of mine and I'm hoping you'll agree". _

_" Depends what it is". _

_" How would you like to take down Deckard Shaw". _

_Brian eyes widened and he couldn't even speak. He was in shock and started to shake all over again. _

_" I'll give you a few minutes to think about it and when you're ready, my guy will take you to my location. I hope to see you Mr O'Connor". _

_Mr Nobody hung up and Brian stayed staring at the phone for a few seconds before he handed it back to the man. _

_" When your ready, we'll go". The man said and got in the car, leaving Brian outside alone to get his thoughts together _

_" Dom what the hell are you getting me into"! Brian shouted and then let out a growl as he grabbed his hair in his hands " Is this how our love works? We just jump head first into any illegal dangerous situation that comes our way! God damn it Dom I'm gonna get in that car before I change my mind and if you're not there I'm gonna kick your ass"! _

_Brian grabbed his phone from his car along with his keys and opened the passenger door of the black suburban, taking a deep breathe before the guy started driving _

_Linebreak_

_When Dom heard Mr Nobody had called his entire team he was hoping Brian was there but he wasn't and he tried to hide his disappointment. _

_Letty could tell Dom was upset the whole time they were discussing the plan to take down Shaw and she saw him raise an eyebrow as Mr Nobody said " And now your team is complete". _

_Everyone turned around to see what he was talking about and Dom's eyes lit up as he saw Brian standing there with his hands in his pockets. _

_Dom started walked toward Brian and they met each other halfway. _

_" I went to the house and I was looking for you everywhere. You scared the shit out of me Dom. So when I get a call from someone named Mr Nobody saying he needs my help in taking down Owen's brother, I know it's gotta be you. Who else would get mixed up with a guy named Mr Nobody"? _

_Dom gave Brian a smile and Brian's eyes wondered down to the cross around Dom's neck _  
_Brian suddenly saw him and Dom standing in a church with the cross wrapped there hands and remembered himself saying " You will never be alone and if you ever think about dying on me Dom, I'm following after you". _

_" Where did you find that". Brian asked after he shook his head _

_" Han had it". Dom said " Can you ride Brian"? _

_" Of course I can Dom". Brian said " Ride or die remember"? _

_Dom gave Brian a small smile and the two started walking back to everyone else. _

_" Where's Vince and Mia"? Brian asked _

_" Mia's pregnant and Vince stayed behind with her. They're in Monte Crisco with an old friend for protection". Dom replied and Brian just nodded " Jessie, we're gonna need long travel suspension limited slip differentials on all of them". _

_" Hey Brian". Gisele said and gave him a hug " It's good to see you again". _

_" Thanks Gisele". Brian said _

_" Tej! I want the demon love child between that". Dom said as he pointed at a black car before he pointed to a jeep " And that". _

_" That's a lot of armor". Tej said " Its just gonna add more weight. Slow you down". _

_" This time, it ain't just about being fast". Dom said and turned around to look at his family _

_" Hey Brian, speaking of fast, who took down the plane back in London". Tej said " Rome thinks he did it". _

_" The only thing Rome's ever taken down was No Knees Denise at prom". Brian said with a slight smirk and everyone hid there shock as Brian remembered prom _

_" That's cold Brian". Rome said with a smile and everyone else started laughing _

_Everyone went separate ways after they stopped laughing to prepare for the plane and Letty saw Brian looking at Dom with a curious look on his face _

_" You saw something didn't you". Letty asked _

_" I think it was a church and we had the cross wrapped around each other's hands? Got any ideas"? _

_Oh did she ever. She knew what exactly that memory was and Dom had gave strict instructions, being the protective husband he is, not to tell Brian he was his husband. _

_Dom had said it was because he couldn't force the blonde to love him. Everyone knew Brian had fallen for Dom all over again but still kept the promise _

_" Earth to Letty". Brian said as he waved a hand in front of her face _

_" Sorry Buster, I wasn't there for that one". Letty said with a small smile " You'll figure it out eventually". _

_" I told him I loved him at the cemetery and then I walked away". _

_" You've walked away from each other many times after saying I love you and come back to each other every time. Even after fights you've come back together the next day, hours after even and manage to make your crazy relationship work". _

_" Is it always crazy"? _

_" You have no idea". Jesse said with a smirk as he walked by _

_" Brian"! Dom shouted across the room " Come pick your car"! _

_" Coming"! Brian shouted back _

_" Get a car with a small backseat, this is a rescue mission not a reunion party if you know what I mean". Letty said with a wink and Brian gave her a small glare before walking over to Dom _


End file.
